Prussian☆Jet
Prussian☆Jet (プロシアン☆ジェット Puroshian☆Jetto) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Prussia. It is sung by Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Prussia. Lyrics Kanji= ｢見たかー！俺様のロケットー！！俺様にお似合いでかっこよすぎるぜー！ ようし、絵師を呼べ！この最高にいけてる姿を、後世まで残してやるぜー！ ケセセセセ！｣ せいいっぱいの声で、グーテンターク！俺様だぜ！ 地球(ほし)を飛び出す プロシアン☆ジェット せいいっぱい踊るぜー！ ロス ゲーツ！ロス ゲーツ！ 今日も一人が楽しいぜ ヘタリア キラキラの星屑を 次々蹴散らす 俺様の雄姿 讃えていいぜ！｢どうだー！｣ 新しい場所でも ジェーニ！ジェーニ！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア ｢親父、今日もこんなかんじで楽しくやってるんで、見守っていてください｣ フルートも披露してやるぜ グーテンターク！俺様だ！ 宙(そら)を飛び回る プロシアン☆ジェット 演奏後のビールも レッカー！レッカー！ ぶはぁー この曲1ヶ月も練習したぜー ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇だぜー！！ こういう時はだな、外交ポーズ94番だ！ 見惚れていいぜ！ ｢あ、これまだヴェストに教えてなかったな｣ 言葉がわかんなくても 威力はベルフェクトだぜ！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア ｢ん？これが...幸せになる隕石だ？！俺様は騙されないからな！ ...ちくしょう 負けたぜ...ぷっぷくぷー！｣ どんなに不利でも ひっくりかえすー！ 俺様にかかれば！ ほら見ろ 解決だぜー！ ｢Lass uns singen!｣ C D E F G A H C D 声を合わせろ グーテンターク！俺様だぜ！ 地球(ほし)が近づくぜ プロシアン☆ジェット スピードあげまくるぜ！ ロス ゲーツ！ロス ゲーツ！ 掃除と洗濯モンが待ってるからな ヘタリア 俺様偉人伝を たくさん周って 伝えてきてやった！ メール！まじくれー！ ｢ピヨ月とり日 今日の俺様はかっこよかった！この隕石は...坊ちゃんにくれてやる｣ 頭には小鳥 ピヨピヨ ピヨピヨ！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア﻿ |-| Romaji= ｢Mita ka! Oresama no roketto!! Oresama ni oniai de kakkoyo sugiru ze! Yōshi, eshi wo yobe! Kono saikou ni iketeru sugata wo, kōsei made nokoshite yaru ze! Kesesesese!｣ Sei ippai no koe de gūtentāku! Oresama da ze! Hoshi wo tobidasu Puroshian☆jetto Sei ippai odoru ze! Rosu gētsu! Rosu gētsu! Kyō mo hitori ga tanoshii ze Hetalia Kirakira no hoshikuzu wo Tsugitsugi kechirasu Oresama no yūshi Tataete ii ze! ｢Dōda!｣ Atarashii basho demo jēni! Jēni! Sekai wa hitotsu za wārudo tinkuru Hetalia ｢Oyaji, kyō mo konna kanji de tanoshiku yatterun de, mimamotte ite kudasai｣ Furūto mo hirō shite yaru ze gūtentāku! Oresama da! Sora wo tobimawaru Puroshian☆jetto Ensōgo biiru mo rekkā! Rekkā! Buhaa~ kono kyoku ichi kagetsu mo renshū shita ze Hetalia Uchūsen to sōgūda ze!! Kōiu toki wada na, gaikō pōzu kyūjūyon ban da! Mihorete ii ze! ｢A, kore mada vesuto ni oshiete nakatta na｣ Kotoba ga wakannakute mo iryoku wa beru fekuto da ze! Sekai wa hitotsu za wārudo tinkuru Hetalia ｢N? Kore ga... shiawase ni naru inseki da? Oresama wa damasarenai kara na! ... Chikushō maketa ze... puppukupu~｣ Donna ni furi demo hikkurikaesu! Oresama ni kakareba! Hora miro kaiketsu da ze! ｢Lass uns singen!｣ C D E F G A H C D Koe wo awasero gūtentāku! Oresama da ze! Hoshi ga chikazuku ze Puroshian☆jetto Supiido agemakuru ze! Rosu gētsu! Rosu gētsu! Sōji to sentaku mon ga matteru kara na Hetalia Oresama ijinden wo Takusan awatte Tsutaete kite yatta! Mēru! Maji kure! ｢Piyo gatsu tori nichi kyō no oresama wa kakkoyokatta! Kono inseki wa... bocchan ni kurete yaru｣ Atama ni wa kotori piyopiyo piyopiyo! Sekai wa hitotsu za wārudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= "Did you see that!? My awesome rockets!! They are awesome just like me, and way too cool-! Alright~, get an artist over here! My most awesome and stylish image… will go down to posterity~ kesesesese!" With our loudest voices Guten tag! It’s Awesome Me! Fly away from earth Prussian☆Jet Let’s dance with all our might~ Los geht's! Los geht's! It’s fun being alone as always today Hetalia The shiny, twinkling stardust I’ll scatter them one after another And you can sing praises to My awesome and gallant figure “How’s this!” Even at a new place, I’m Genie! Genie! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia "Old Fritz… today, as always, I’m doing really well having lots of fun like this, so please watch over me." I’m gonna show off my flute, too Guten tag! It’s Awesome Me! Traveling aruond in space Prussian☆Jet And a beer after a performance is also Lecker! Lecker! Bhaa! I practiced this piece for a whole month! Hetalia We have encountered a spaceship!! At times like this I’ll strike my Diplomacy Pose No.94 Feel free to gaze admiringly at me! "Ah, I haven’t taught West this yet." Even if we speak different languages, its power is perfect! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia "Huh? This… is a meteorite that brings happiness?! I’m way too awesome to be fooled!! …dammit, you win…（－ε－）pfft" No matter how disadvantaged I’ll turn things around! Just let me handle it awesomely See? It’s all resolved! "Lass uns singen!" C D E F G A B C D Chime in together! Guten tag! It’s Awesome Me! The earth is getting close Prussian☆Jet I’m cranking up the speed Los geht's! Los geht's! Cuz cleaning and laundry are waiting to be done Hetalia I traveled to many places To tell everyone about My awesome biography! Seriously, send me a message "Dated the Bird Day of Chick Month, today, I’m just as good-looking and awesome as always. This meteorite… I’m gonna give it to Young Master." With a little bird on my head chirp chirp chirp chirp And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Album Unlike other alternate ending themes, it was released on the limited edition version of the compilation CD Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best on August 12, 2014 at Comiket. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet